Fan character
Fan characters are original characters or characters supposedly hailing from established universes created by various members of the McLeodGaming forums. Fan characters appeared in the original Super Smash Flash and were slated to appear in its reboot Super Smash Flash 2. However, on May 18 2012, all of them were officially confirmed to be cut from the game by Cleod9 himself. Characters Blade Blade the Swordsman Hedgehog is based on the Equinox-Twilight's creations but recreated by topcat13. He is a Sonic recolor who wields a sword along with Blue, his clone character. Blade was an original character of SSF and the first character coded into the game, he was originally added for testing purposes, before SSF was actually made into a Super Smash Bros.-esque fan game. He had been confirmed to once again appear in SSF2 as well, sporting a completely new design, but with some similarities to his Super Smash Flash counterpart. His new appearance was based on Knuckles and his katana would have emitted electricity. His planned moveset and Final Smash were never revealed prior to his removal from the project. SSF Blade.gif|Blade as he appeared in SSF. Blade_idle.gif|Blade as he was planned to appear in SSF2. Blue Blue the Swordsman Hedgehog is a fan playable character based on the Equinox_Twilight's creations but recreated by topcat13. Blue is a blue hedgehog, much like Sonic. He wields a sword like Blade. His relationship with Blade is a mystery. In the original Super Smash Flash, he was a semi-clone of Blade. However, his attacks were slightly more powerful. He is an unlockable character who could be available by clearing Adventure Mode with Blade on normal or higher. He has light-medium weight. He had been confirmed to appear in Super Smash Flash 2, as an unlockable character with a different design and new attacks. But was announced on May 18, 2012 that he would be removed from the roster along with Blade. His Final Smash had been confirmed to be an attack called Imhentum's Inferno, an attack in which he would jump into the air as blue fire incinerates all enemies on the battlefield with great damage using a giant blue fireball SSF_Blue.gif|Blue as he appeared in SSF. Blue_finalsmash.gif|Blue executing Imhentum's Inferno. Blue_firefountain.gif|The blue fireball in question. Azrael Azrael's name is a reference of the Angel of Death in the Islamic culture with the same name. He would have wielded his scythe called "Xcrete", and he appeared in the original ''SSF2'' Trailer back in 2007 as a newcomer playable character. Azrael was unique among the fan characters in that he actually had backstory. However, said backstory was copied wholesale from the premise of the 1999 film, The Matrix, Phratt even admitting to this. Much like Blue, Azrael's Final Smash had been confirmed to be an attack called Final Judgement sic, in which Azrael would start by glowing red and disappearing into a portal leading to the "Phantom Dimension", which would rapidly grow. At the same time, two reapers would appear at the side of the portal. If an enemy were to be touched by one of the reapers, he/she/it would get sucked into the portal. After a short time, any opponent that had been sucked into the portal would be blown out and dealt massive damage. Azrael would then step out of the portal, but the portal would remain onscreen for about ten more seconds. If an opponent touches it, he/she would take heavy damage. Azrael_standing.gif|Azrael as he was meant to appear in SSF2. Azrael_fs1-1-.gif|The portal appearing. Azrael_fs2-1-.gif|The portal to the Phantom Dimension. Spikeman Spikeman was a red ball with shoes and a red mane, who commonly uses his tongue to attack or grab since he has no arms. Nothing is known about his origins or what his moveset would have been. All that was known is that his Final Smash would have had him turn into Insane Spikeman, a Final Form that would have made him smaller, faster, and stronger with a completely different moveset, whatever that may have been. Spikeman_stand.gif|Spikeman as he was meant to appear in SSF2. ISpikeman.png|Spikeman's transformation into his "insane" persona. Robo Ninja Robo Ninja was a robotic female character intended to be a character in SSF2 but was cut very early into the game's development as his creator, "Raccoon", requested that Cleod9 remove her as he Raccoon would rather use her in his own projects. Being a really undeveloped character, not much was known about Robo Ninja. As her name implied, Robo Ninja was a thin robotic being that poses, perhaps, ninjutsu abilities. She had "blonde" hair covered with a black pointy helmet, same as her arms and feet; she also wore a gray belt and a red scarf, or cape, hanging from her neck. She carried a large metalic Bō staff, possibly her main weapon, though there weren't any attacks confirmed. It was initially debated her gender and was beleived to be a genderless being since she was a robot until her creator confirmed her to be female. RoboNinja.png|An early sprite of Robo Ninja. Category:Fan characters Category:Cut out characters Category:Super Smash Flash series